1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a concrete finishing tool which allows a user to adjust the angle of a concrete finishing float as it is being pulled towards or pushed away from the user.
2. Background Discussion
It is frequently necessary to use a cement finishing float for the purposes of providing a smooth finish to large slabs of concrete or to establish a wet cement surface gradient. During use, it is desirable that such tools be provided with a means for tilting the float work face from the remote end of a handle connected to the float to facilitate the forward pushing and backward pulling of the float as it moves over the wet soft cement surface. Long reach floats are necessary as it is undesirable to walk over an unset cement surface since to do so would disturb the natural settling and separation processes associated with cement curing. The prior art discloses a number of methods for tilting the float relative to the handle. However, typically such methods are complicated and are therefore cumbersome to operate and difficult to position and maintain at a desired tilt angle. Thus, often such methods are ineffective. The mechanisms also suffer disadvantages such as susceptibility to wear, difficulty of maintenance, torque problems associated with the use of long handled shafts. In addition, other mechanisms such as that disclosed in the Maggio '527 patent employ linkage arrangements for altering the incline of the float which are positioned at the front most part of the mechanism. At this position, the linkage is exposed to physical damage during use which causes the linkage to malfunction.